Infalliable
by NewtonLangly
Summary: Just as it seems everything is right in Gotham City. It suddenly goes to hell when Commissioner Gordon is shot and her husband is killed. Now Cameron Bullock is the chief investigator in the case and a candidate for Commissioner. Also Batman and Bruce Way


Batman Beyond and all related characters are property of their respective owners. With the exception of Cameron Bullock who was my idea.

  
  
  
  


Summary: Just as it seems everything is right in Gotham City. It suddenly goes to hell when Commissioner Barbara Gordon is shot and her husband is killed. Now Cameron Bullock is the chief investigator of the case and a candidate for Commissioner. Also, Batman and Bruce Wayne have to come to grips that no one is untouchable.

  
  


Infallible

  
  


Note: Set the day after "I'm Back".

  
  


When Cameron Bullock woke up in his bed. He was greeted with sunlight coming in from the window. Which was something that didn't happen because he would wake up to an alarm clock and not the sun.

"What time is it?" He called out.

"Don't worry you got an hour and a half before you got to get work. Come on I've got some breakfast ready." A voice said coming from the kitchen.

"Be there in a second." Bullock got up and grabbed himself a bath robe. He then walked into the kitchen where there was someone working at his stove. 

It was Carol Delone and she was wearing one of Bullock's shirts and not much else. 

"What are you cooking Agent Delone?" Bullock asked with a touch of humor

"Eggs, surprisingly I was able to find some meat-less sausage in your refrigerator, Captain Bullock."

"I find it to taste better than the regular kind, besides it was cheaper."

"You got a well stocked fridge for a single man, much less a cop."

"Why what were you expecting?"

"A Chinese take-out carton and a jar of mayonnaise."

"Oh and I wonder what you feds have? What, bottle water and a salad?"

Delone laughed and Bullock went over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Now, now, I thought you had to get to work?" She told him.

"Don't you?"

"The bosses at the office want me at 10."

Bullock went over to the kitchen table and sat down. "You know since you've gotten here. I haven't learned a single thing about what you do in the DEO."

Delone finished making the eggs and sausage and put them down on two plates and brought them over to the table. She then went inside the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of orange juice.

"Coffee?" She asked

"Nah, I'll get that at work. Besides it tastes the same here or there."

Delone sat down at the table and began to eat. Bullock didn't touch his food. 

"What?" 

"You didn't tell me what you do at the DEO."

"Why are so concerned about what I do."

"Well, the fact I hadn't heard from you in years and suddenly I get a message from you and that you came to my apartment last night. So I think I'm entitled to a little information."

She stopped eating and looked at him. 

"All right, if I seemed to strong. I'm sorry. I'm just curious about what you do, that's all."

She took a breath before saying anything. "What I do at the DEO is that I profile. If you got a rouge meta-human running around the city and they're committing crimes. I look at they evidence and various other things to figure out what makes them think."

"Oh yeah, if that's so. Then why did Willie Watt attack all those high school kids at the waterfront a few months ago."

"He's a kid who doesn't fit into the clique at school. He doesn't have a mother which means he doesn't get the support he wants. His dad works in construction which is heavy industry and he's got a cerebral and vulnerable son. But I didn't come here to give a report Cam. I came here for you."

"That's good enough for me Agent Delone."

"Great, now finish that food." 

Bullock looked at her and smiled. Delone smiled back. It was great start to the day.

  
  
  
  


When he got to GCPD Headquarters a couple of hours, Bullock was feeling great. A former love has come back into his life and his job was going well. He felt like he was on top of the world. 

On the 37th floor of the building was the location of the Major Crimes Unit. As Bullock got off the elevator and into the squad room. It was at its usual pace, a step below frenetic. 

"Morning, Everyone." He said to everyone as he walked over to his office. As he went to sit down Sergeant John Lacroix walked in. 

"What's up?" Bullock asked

"Here's what we got." Lacroix laid down several documents onto Bullock's desk. "A homicide in Robinson Park; Possible gang hit. Guy was a having a picnic with his girlfriend."

"What else?"

"Homicide in Newton. Former Splicing doc got it at his office. We think he gave out some bad merchandise to a couple of clients."

"Is that it?"

"One more, robbery in Robbinsville. Couple of credit houses were held up. Moreley's team is working that one. "

"Any suspects?"

"Morley's team is still out."

"Think it's Royal Flush?" 

"No, Uniforms reported that it was a couple of Jokerz. Held the place up with an old copy of _Hustler _and a car battery."

"I don't get it."

"Neither do I, sir. But I'm not working the case."

"Okay, let me know if anything's going on. I'll be in here working unless something happened."

"Got it, Captain."

Lacroix walked out, leaving Bullock in his office. Just as he began to his normal routine of 

going through the morning paperwork. The phone rang. On the first ring, he picked it up.

"Bullock"

"Captain Bullock, it's Kearns, the Commissioner's assistant."

"Okay, what can I help you with Kearns?"

"Commissioner Gordon has requested that she see you immediately."

"Any particular reason?"

"She didn't tell me that, Captain."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, Captain." 

Bullock hung up the phone. While he and Commissioner Gordon never had bad blood between them. A cop in the GCPD was always a little weary when it came being called to the top office. Last time he went up there. The military wanted a known felon and psychotic: Willie Watt. Despite his attempted escape. They got him anyway and no one knew what happened. Not Bullock, Batman, or anyone. That kid had just disappeared on the face of the Earth.

But he doubted this was about Watt again. Gordon probably wanted to talk about some future plans for the department. 

He got up from his desk and walked over to the elevator. When the car came up, Morely and his team walked out and Bullock went in.

"Where you going, Captain?" Detective Adena Grover asked

"Gordon wants to speak to me."

"Oh"

The doors then closed and took him up to the top where Gordon's office was.

After the doors opened and he walked down the hall until he reached the reception and saw Kearns behind a desk. Moby Kearns was an Officer with the department. He had been wounded during a raid several months back and until he was restored to full duty. He was made the Commissioner's personal assistant.

Kearns looked up from his computer and saw Bullock standing over him.

"Commissioner Gordon, will see you now." He said 

"All right" Bullock said to him. He then walked through the large double doors and was now inside the massive office.

Gordon was standing and looking through the massive window behind her desk. 

"Captain Bullock, I'm glad you've been able to come. Please take a seat." She said it without moving from her spot.

Bullock walked over to one of the two chair in front of the desk. He pulled one of the chair's out and sat down.

"What is you wanted to speak to me about?"

Gordon turned around and faced Bullock. "

"I called you up here Captain, because I wanted speak to you about something very sensitive." When she finished the sentence she walked over and sat in her chair.

"What is it?"

"I'll be direct. I'm talking about Batman."

"What about him?"

"That I'm sure your father has told you stories about he and Jim Gordon used to meet Batman on top of the old Central Precinct house."

"He told me a couple of stories. Although he did it when I was young. So my memory is a little fuzzy."

"Well I wanted to let you know that I don't want you using him to assist in any MCU investigations."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm not my father, Captain Bullock. We've been successful in the last twenty years controlling crime in Gotham. I don't want to go back and rely on him, like my father."

"Excuse me Commissioner, but during Jim Gordon's reign. This city was under attack by some the worse criminals this city, much less the country had ever faced. Batman was very helpful in aiding the GCPD with the war on crime. Besides we've recently had an upswing in these super-criminals or what some in the department call 'Freaks'."

"Freaks, now that's a term I haven't heard since my rookie days. You know there is a very interesting story on how that term came about."

"Really"

"Yes but I didn't bring you to here to give you a History lesson. I'm telling you Captain Bullock. I don't want you using Batman on your unit's investigations."

"What happens if I do?"

"It could jeopardize your career, and ruin your chances of being appointed Commissioner."

"Please, I'm just a Captain. You got people in the department who are Deputy Chiefs, Inspectors, and even Deputy Commissioners. Why would anyone choose a Captain to run a department?"

"Because my father Jim Gordon was a Captain before he got appointed Commissioner."

That surprised Bullock, he hadn't known that about Jim Gordon. The next time he was going to meet his father, Harvey. He had to ask him about Jim's past.

"All right, you want me to keep the Batman off any MCU investigations?"

"Yes"

"What if we have a special circumstance?"

"The department has plans for such things. The procedure is that we contact the Justice League and let them handle it."

Bullock snorted. "Justice League, they get calls from all over the world. They don't even represent this city. I think Commissioner, this is a mistake."

"That's your opinion. But while I'm in charge those are the rules."

"Fine, is there anything else you wanted to speak to me about?"

"No Captain that was it. You can go back to your office."

Bullock got of the chair and walked out of Gordon's office. While taking the elevator back down to the 37th floor, he knew that a crimp has been put into his day.

  
  


Gordon's Home

  
  


Several hours later it was now around 9:30 PM and unlike her earlier days as Commissioner. Barbara Gordon was now at home in the house she shared with her husband of may years; Sam Young who is the District Attorney of Gotham City:

The two of them were sitting on a couch and watching tv in their living room.

"Anything happedn at work?" Young asked Gordon. 

"The usual, you?"

"The same and besides I couldn't tell even if you wanted to know."

Gordon smiled, she had to hand to her husband. They were the top law enforcement officials in Gotham. But when it came to talk about their days, certain topics were off limits.

"Actually, the office got a new assistant DA today."

"Really, anybody I would know?"

"Just another fresh faced kid from law school with ideals in their head and student loan debt."

Gordon chuckled at one of her husband's attempts at humor. Right when Young was about to say something the doorbell rang.

"Wonder who could it be at this hour?" Young asked

"It's probably some kid who got lost on the Liberty and wound up here."

"Think I should go and answer it?"

"I don't see anything wrong with it?"

"Just wanted to get the opinion of Gotham's top cop."

Gordon smiled.

Young got up from the couch and walked over to the front door. He went over and looked through the peep hole.

"Who is it?" He asked through the door.

There was no answer from the other side.

He decided to give it one more chance.

"Who is it?"

Still nothing.

Young turned to face Gordon. "Probably some crank. . . ."

Suddenly the door burst into splinters and Young flew back. The noise was defining. Someone had just shot through the door. 

Gordon dove to the floor, she saw more shots pierced the door and go into Young. From what she could see, he had been hit five times. Although she couldn't tell and it appeared that Young was dead.

She then saw the killer break through the remnants of the door. Gordon tried to run for her gun which was in the bedroom. But it was too late. The killer pointed the gun at Gordon and squeezed the trigger three times. Hitting her in the chest. Gordon staggered and then dropped to the floor. A growing pool of blood was forming under the two of them. Destroying the bluish-purple carpet under them.

Despite all of the noise, the gunman stood at the doorway surveyed the seen and then walked out. As if nothing had happened. 

  
  
  
  


"This is a nice place, you brought me to." Delone told Bullock. They were eating a sidewalk restaurant in Old Gotham. Bullock had a medium size cut of Prime Rib with a baked potato. While she was having grilled Salmon stakes, also with a potato. 

They were sharing a bottle of wine. Although Bullock wasn't a big wine drinker. Delone had picked a vintage that was very good, to him at least.

They were at the tail end of their meal. The entree plates had been taken away and only the wine glasses were left behind.

"So" Bullock said to her. "How's the Gotham Office?"

"It's good, not as active as the Metropolis office."

"Makes sense, they got Superman. We just got a guy who runs around in a black costume with pointy ears."

"Gotham's got more than Batman, trust me on this Cam."

"I'll take your word for it." 

Just as he finished his sentence, Bullock's cell phone rang. 

"Hold on for a sec." 

He pulled out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello"

Bullock listen to what was being said on the phone. From what Carol saw, Bullock's face change demeanor. Something bad just happened. She could just tell.

"All right I want a blockade at a five block radius and then a perimeter set at one mile. Be there ASAP."

"What happened?" Delone asked

"The worse thing next to the President getting killed."

While Bullock went for the car, Delone paid with for the dinner.

After she paid, she stood in front of the restaurant and waited. The sounds of police cruisers hung in the air. As if every cop in the city was on alert. One of those sirens sounded like it was coming close by her. When she looked in the direction of the noise. It was coming from Bullock's car: A WP530 which had a flashing red light on the roof of the car.

He pulled up in front of her and shut of the siren. "Get in."

"Why what you need me for?"

"I think we're going to need all the help we can get."

Delone opened the door, got herself into the passenger seat and closed the door. When she was buckled into the seat. Bullock turned on the siren and put the accelerator to the floor. He was speeding to the scene.

  
  
  
  


Wayne Manor 

  
  


Bruce Wayne was down in the caves under the mansion. The so-called "Batcave". Originally he never had a name for the caves until his late butler Alfred Pennyworth had suggested it. While the name seemed silly at first, it was now part of everything that was Batman and for all purposes Bruce Wayne.

He was working away an the massive computer while his dog "Ace" laid down on the ground and watched his master. 

One of the many beacons on the computer began to flash. This particular beacon represented anytime the GCPD called a "Code-57". The code which meant that all units respond to an emergency of dire proportions. 

Bruce pressed the "Transmit" button and listened to the message. What he heard over the radio was absolutely the worse thing he had in heard in years, possible decades.

"All unit, All units" The dispatcher shouted. "Shooting in Tricorner, Officer Down, Officer Down!" The dispatcher then relayed the address. Wayne knew whose address that was. That address was the residence of Barbara Gordon and Sam Young.

A waive of nausea came over him, he couldn't hold back. After all of what he had been through. Another casualty to his war on crime. A war he started a long time ago. 

But Wayne couldn't go into his emotions just yet. He pressed another button. This was what allowed to communicate with the Batmobile. Where Terry McGinnis was at this moment.

"Terry" He said into the microphone

"What is it?" Batman was flying over the Financial district.

"Where are you?"

"I'm right over One Gotham Center."

"Get to Tri-Corner now."

"Why?"

"Do it."

"Okay". Batman shifted the controls allowing the vehicle to turn around and fly south-east. Towards the island borough of Tri-Corner. Just as he was getting close to the island. He saw the largest number of police cars, aerials, and boats amassed in one area.

"What's going on?" He said to Wayne

Wayne struggled with what he was going to say next.

"Tell me, Wayne."

He struggled with the word and the for the first time in a long while, tears began to roll down his face. "Commissioner Gordon has been shot at her house."

The shock rocked Batman's body. This was something that didn't seem to be real.

It appeared that the island was draped in red and white emergency lights. 

  
  


That was what Bullock saw as he drove through the perimeter and came near Gordon's house. There were police cars everywhere in addition to the ambulance and fire vehicles. 

He pulled the car next to a curb by the house. Before getting our of the car, Bullock went into his pocket and pulled out his Captain's badge. He then clipped to his belt. 

"Better have the badge out so you don't get any trouble." He said to Delone

She nodded and grabbed her badge case out of her purse. She then opened the case to one side and put the other half into her jacket pocket. On the top part of the badge it read "Department of Extranormal Operations". The bottom part read "Special Agent"

When the she was ready, both Bullock and Delone got out of the car and walked over to the house. 

Bullock noticed there were several other unmarked cars. They probably belonged to the local detectives. He needed to get his detectives over here ASAP and then brief them as to what was going on.

They approached the house outside of the front door were several uniformed officers. None of whom Bullock recognize so he had to identify himself again. Just as he done when he reached the blockade a few blocks away.

"Captain Cameron Bullock, MCU" He said to the uniform in front of the door. 

"Okay, come right on through."

The officer stepped aside and allowed Bullock to go into the house.

Delone then walked over and identified herself. 

"Agent Delone, DEO"

The uniformed looked at her wondering why a federal agent was here. Bullock noticed the cop giving a quizzical look so he came to the front door. 

"She's with me." He said to the uniform

"Oh, okay. Come right in, Ma'am."

"Thanks" Delone said to him

Now Bullock and Delone were in Gordon's house. There were several cops, crime scene technicians, and people from the Medical Examiner's office moving around the house. Bullock noticed that one of the crime scene technicians was the supervisor of that department: Eden Colfax. A case of this magnitude brought everyone to the scene, including the Medical Examiner. 

Both Bullock and Delone noticed one body on the floor with a sheet over it. Two mogue attendants were in the process of putting into a body bag.

"Who's that?" Bullock asked Eden Colfax who was studying the bullet holes in the door.

"That would be our District Attorney: Sam Young."

"S***"

"That's how I feel."

"I just ran into a couple of weeks ago. One of my detectives had to give a deposition."

"I know"

"Do we got an idea on how the Commissioner is doing?"

"I don't know, Captain. You are gonna have to speak to Chief Wiley about that."

"Where would he be?"

"He'd be outside talking to the uniforms."

"By the way do you get anything from the scene?"

"Not yet, as soon as Crime scene collects it and runs it. We'll have a report and I'll call you when that happens.

"Thanks."

Bullock turned to Delone. "I got to speak with the precinct head outside." He paused and then when he spoke it was with a calmer tone. "I hope I'm not dragging you into this?"

"Oh don't worry, Cam. I've been in scene just like this. Don't think just cause I've been a Fed doesn't mean I haven't been in the real world."

"I'm not saying that. If you want I can give a uniform drive you back to your hotel."

"I don't want that. I figure if I'm here, I can't help."

"All right, just don't do anything that would rub your boss the wrong away."

"Trust me Cam, I know what to do."

Bullock nodded and left Delone in the house. She surveyed the scene. There were two large pools of blood on the rug. Some of it had soaked through, but most of it remained. From what she could see there were no bulled holes in the wall. Which meant that the shooter was aiming for the two of them and not anything else. This suggested that it was personal.

The next thing to do for her to figure out how the shooting played out. 

Bullock was outside of the house when he saw Deputy Chief Juan Wiley next to unmarked car. He was talking to a couple of detectives and when Bullock approached him. The conversation between Wiley and the detectives stopped. He turned to face Bullock.

"Where's Gordon being kept?" Bullock asked him 

"We took her to Gotham Memorial. She's in very critical condition. Took three bullets in the chest." Wiley said to him in a tone that was partly in shock, but it was in a controlled way.

"How much security is there?"

"I got ten officers watching her 24-hours. Plus I have beefed up patrols in the area."

"Good, have QRT establish a perimeter around the hospital. That includes snipers on roof in case the shooter wants to come back or we have someone who want to do the job."

"Yes sir."

"I know you outrank me, Chief. But the MCU takes tactical priority when it comes to cases like this. Which means I superceded your rank. I run the case. I'm chief investigator."

"Yeah I _know_ this, Bullock. I _used_ to have _your_ job."

"Look Chief, I'm sorry if I seem condescending but when he got a case where our own Commissioner has been shot, hanging to life by a thread. That the DA is dead and we don't know who did this and why. So excuse me if I seem a little offensive to you, Chief."

"It's perfectly fine Bullock."

"By the way whose going to be acting Commissioner?"

"They're working that out with the Mayor and Council. But it's probably going to be Patrick Goodwin."

"Seems like a good pick."

Patrick Goodwin was one of the department's Deputy Commissioners. A rank and position that handles more of the administrative duties than actual police work. The equivalent of an executive that serves under a CEO. Some thought he would be selected as the new Commissioner when Gordon retired. But Barbara would probably hang on until it was the end. Just like her father.

"Hospital hasn't said anything, yet?"

"She's in surgery, but it's touch and go. Don't have to worry about security there because the waiting room is filled with blue."

"That's good to know."

"It sure is."

Bullock's cell phone began to ring.

"I got to go now." Wiley said

"All right."

Bullock picked the phone out of his pocket and answered the call.

"Yeah"

"Captain, it's Sergeant Morely."

"What is it?"

"I got the squad assembled back at the office. Do you want us to get over there?"

"No, I'll be there over in a few minutes."

"Yes sir."

Bullock clicked off the phone and when he put into his pocket. Delone was walking away from the house and came over to him.

"Anything?"

"The person who did this knew what they were looking for. This was planned out."

"How do you figure that?"

"The lack of bullet holes and damage done to the house. With the exception of the door. Of course it could have been random and the shooter was a good shot."

"Think it's Jokerz?"

"No, they would have left a calling card. I'm sure you know the kind of stuff they leave behind."

"Hey while you going around the country. I was the commander of the homicide unit."

"Really, that's something you haven't told me."

"Look we can exchange more about our personal histories, later."

"Where are you going?"

"Headquarters"

They went back to the car and drove with the lights and siren on over to GCPD HQ. When Bullock and Delone reached the 37th floor. Both of them saw all twenty-four members of the Major Crimes Unit. They were waiting for their commander to brief them as to what had happened tonight.

"I'm glad you came at such a late hour everyone." Bullock addressed to the crowd

"As you know, at 9:30 tonight. Commissioner Gordon's house was attacked. Her husband Sam Young was killed. As for Gordon. She took three in the chest and is barley hanging on to life. Now if you want to visit her she's being treated at Gotham Memorial down in Tricorner.

Currently Crime Scene is looking at several pieces of valuable evidence which will help us in this unit's investigation. Now as of this moment anything related to the Gordon shooting will be done in this office. Which means all other cases will be suspended until further notice. I want you to work all leads possible do whatever you can. Check with your informants, do what is necessary to get information on who did this. Also it's a good idea that we look into Gordon's past. That means all the way back to the rookie days. Check if there would be anyone that might try and do this. 

Now we do believe that there was one shooter. But it's not confirmed.. It is believed that it is not Jokerz related. But once again that is also not confirmed. Now I know at this late hour some of you are not prepared to handle such a difficult task. Therefore anyone who has to go home can. Those who like to stay and work the case, can. 

As of right now the Commissioner is now Deputy Commissioner Patrick Goodwin. So please give him the respect you would give if Gordon was Commissioner. 

One more thing, keep your self open to communication. Anything could happen right now. 

We need to be on top of any breaking information. 

Okay we start now."

The squad room erupted into a flurry of activity. Everyone moved around trying to do what they can. It appeared that no one was going to go home on this night.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"I'm telling you I didn't hurt no po-lice." 

"Wrong answer"

The burly kid with clown make and an oversized pair of coveralls received a punch in the solar plexis for his trouble. 

The one giving the punches was Batman. He was currently in Old Gotham checking up on a band of Jokerz.

"Now any of you like to help me out?" He said to the group of ten wearing clown make and garish clothing."

"Like I said, Rodent no one in this crew was in Tricorner. And why would we go after the head pig anyway? We don't want to get in trouble with the po-lice." The gang's leader who was wearing a purple suit and had dyed his hair green. To look like he was a crude rendering of the Joker.

Batman went up to him and grabbed him by the collar. He raised him high into the air and walked over to a bridge. He then took the leader and held him over the freeway dangling him like a piece of bait.

"Tell me, what you know?"

"I don't know anything. Just please don't drop me. Please!" Now the gang-leader had fear in his voice as if he truly didn't know anything. But by these people were involved in his father's death. Why should he believe anything they say?

"Terry" A voice shouted into his ear. It was Bruce Wayne speaking through a radio planted in the suit's cowl. 

"Enough, this isn't going any where. Come back now."

"No" he said out loud. 

"Do it or I paralyze the suit." 

Batman had to do what he was told. He took the gang-leader and dropped him onto the pavement in front of him. 

The leader looked up at Batman and then scrambled to get away. 

"Let's get out of here." He said to the rest of the Jokerz. They got on their bikes and sped away. Leaving Batman alone on the bridge.

Batman unfurled his wings and rocketed into the air. He flew high above the city and jumped into the Bat-mobile which was waiting for him.

He then directed the vehicle to fly towards the cave.

About thirty minutes later. The Bat-mobile landed safely onto its launching pad. After it came to a complete stop the door opened and Batman got out of it. He then walked over to where Wayne was. Who was still working away at the massive computer in front of him.

Terry took off the cowl and then spoke. "Why did you bring me back?"

"You were going to too far."

"I had to do something."

"Let the police handle this."

"Why?"

"This is something there better at doing." 

"What?"

"Finding out whose responsible without causing further damage."

"Excuse me?"

"There have been instances in my life where I've experienced the same feeling. You want to do something but can't. What had happened was out of your control and such. You know that, but you decided to take that pain and channel it into something else. But trust me on this. Using that pain and taking it out on others won't help. It'll just make it worse. "

Terry didn't want to hear what he was saying.

"Slag it, I've got to do something. I mean I was out there. Why didn't I do something about this. She may be dead because I wasn't there."

Wayne turned around to face Terry. "You don't know that. In fact this would of happen even if Batman wasn't there. It isn't your fault. That's something else you have to accept."

"What"

"That bad things happen."

"True, but it shouldn't be to the people that you love."

"That's also true." He got up and walked over to the glass case which contain previous costumes. He stared at the case which held the "Batgirl" costume. "Very true."

  
  
  
  


The next morning, Bullock and the rest of the MCU were hard at work. Delone had to go back to the DEO office. 

The next 24 hours were critical. Not only for Gordon who was now in Intensive-Care and in very critical condition. But to find the shooter before the case gets cold. 

While he was in his office, Bullock's desk phone rang. He picked it up before the first ring.

"Bullock, Major Crimes"

"Captain, it's Eden Colfax. I got something on the bullets."

"What?"

"We found that on the cartridges were strike points that looked very unusual. So I ran them through the system and found the gun that makes those points was discontinued from production 25 years ago."

"Do you have a ID on the gun?"

"Yes, we're now checking with the Feds on who owns this type of gun in the city."

"Good, get me that list as soon as you got it."

"Yes, Captain."

"Call me if you get anything else."

"Will, do."

Bullock hung up the phone and went back to his work. He then heard a knock on his door. He looked up and saw that it was Deputy Commissioner Goodwin. 

Commissioner Patrick Goodwin was stern and focused, a kind of Elliot Ness for the 21st century. He had been with the department for 23 years and was an excellent manager of the department.

Bullock rose from his chair and opened the door. "Commissioner Goodwin"

"Captain Bullock"

"Please take a seat."

Goodwin walked over and sat down in one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

Bullock then sat down behind his desk. "What can I do you for, Commissioner?"

"I came here for a couple of things Captain. First, how is the case progressing?"

"Well, I just spoke to Crime Scene. They have identified the weapon used and my detectives are out in the field as of right now canvassing the area for clues."

"Excellent it will be good to have the person responsible for this horrible crime."

"It will be, sir."

"Okay, now that we've got that done. I wanted to speak to you about something that concerns you more Captain Bullock."

"What would that be?"

"Right now the mayor is convening with the City Council. Debating who would take over as Commissioner of the department."

"Wouldn't you be taking over the department."

"That's a possibility. But let me be honest, Captain. I don't want to be Commissioner. I don't believe I can handle the massive responsibility of the job."

"Okay but how does that affect me?"

"You are on that list as possible replacements for Gordon is she doesn't make it or decides to retire." 

Bullock gave a look of surprise. "Me?"

"Yes, in fact Gordon was considering making you her recommendation for the job."

"Now come on. I got to be the lowest rank officer on the list."

"Actually there are a couple of Lieutenants on the list. But they're seen to be as the dark horses. I'm serious Captain. You may this city's next Commissioner."

That was one more thing to think about on his already crowded mind. The possibility of being Gotham's next top cop. But for right now any thought about the job went into the back of his mind. The first he wanted to do, like what many other cops wanted to do, was find the shooter. 

While Goodwin continued to talk, Bullock noticed two detectives were waiting at the doorway. It was Adena Grover and Sam Cronin. Hopefully they had some good news to tell him.

"Uh, Commissioner I hate to interrupt, but a couple of my detectives are waiting to speak to me. So I was wondering if we can speak later sometime today. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, Captain. I was planning on leaving anyway. So I'll hopefully speak to you later then?"

"Yes, I look forward to it." 

Goodwin rose from his chair and walked out of the office. Just as he walked out, Grover and Cronin walked in.

"What do you have?" Bullock asked

Grover pulled out some written notes. "We got something good. While we were canvassing, we found a cabdriver who saw a guy in front of Gordon's house just before the shooting."

"Also" Cronin interjected. "The witness said he noticed a tatoo on the man's neck."

"What kind?"

Cornin thumbed through his notes. "It was in the shape of a cross."

"A cross?"

"That's what we got."

"Did the witness say what the guy looked like?"

"Nope, cabdriver only saw the backside."

"What about hair, or any other facial features?"

"From what we got we're looking at a white guy whose about 6'0" tall with a crew cut. Couldn't tell what hair color because it was dark."

"What about clothes?"

"Once again, too dark to tell."

Bullock nodded. "Go back down their and get his statement. Also get an artist down so we can get a sketch. Then check the various tatoo shops in the borough. If you need more help you can use Lacroix's team or the local squad in Tricorner."

"Yes, sir."

"By the way good job on this. We're getting close."

"That's good to know."

"Also I got a call from Crime Scene. They said the bullets had strike points which were left by a gun that hasn't been made in twenty-five years."

"That's interesting."

They're working on a list right now. I'll give out as soon as I get it. Also if you find anything else, call me."

"Yes, sir."

Cronin and Grover gathered their notes and then walked out of the office. 

Bullock believed they were getting close, very close to the shooter. In his mind it would only be a matter of time before they got their man. 

  
  


A couple more hours passed before the phone on his desk rang again. 

"Bullock, Major Crimes"

"Captain it's Eden Colfax. I got a list of owners for that weapon."

"That's good. What kind of weapon are we looking at?"

"A 9mm Baretta with a twelve shot capacity."

"Why is that rare?"

"Because now a days, they don't make pistols anymore. In fact the ammunition used is also hard to find."

"How many owners are we talking about?"

"According to the city registry we're looking at 1,000 owners."

"That's great." He said sarcastically

"That's before I whittled the list down with a variety of factors; Such as owners who have been arrested, died, etc."

"Now how many are we looking at?"

"100"

"Much better."

"I would think so, Captain. I sent copies of the list via fax and through E-mail to your office. You should receive right about now."

Bullock looked over to his fax and noticed that it hummed with activity. It then spit out several pieces of paper with names, addresses, phone numbers and various other pieces of data on the possible suspects.

He took the papers and divided them into four sheets of twenty-five names. Bullock went out of his office and gave them to a couple of detectives. He told them to check the name and finds the ones who fit the description of the shooter: Male, white, 6'0", and a cross tattooed on their neck.

Bullock twenty five on the names and went back to his office. He began to go through the usual databases looking for the one who shot Barbara Gordon and killed Sam Young.

It took him about five to ten minutes for him to look at the profile of each name. Anyone who fit the profile, Bullock wrote their name down on a sheet of paper for further use.

Now two hours had passed and it was now the afternoon. He had been through 17 names when he reached the 23th name: Alan Cooper. 

When Bullock got to Cooper's profile it showed something very interesting. Not only was he 6'0" and white. But it indicated he had received a tatoo recently. This was done so if he had given blood afterwards. The blood bank could remove his blood from the donor pool. 

But it wasn't just the description that made Bullock interested. On the profile it listed that both of Cooper's parents were deceased. Curious, he looked further into the records. What he found was absolutely shocking. 

He learned that Cooper's parents were Dale and Irene Cooper. Who at the time were working in one Gotham City's largest crack labs. Although they were basically mid-level managers. They were still involved in the production of the drug. 

This all ended 18 years ago. When then Captain Barbara Gordon led a massive raid onto the drug plant in Newtown. A section of Gotham that housed many abandoned meat packing plants and other industrial plants; A haven for the drug trade. 

The raid that Gordon led was botched because due to a rookie cop firing his gun too quickly. A shootout ensued killing most of the people in the plant and three officers. Two of the workers in the plant were Irene and Dale Cooper. This left Alan Cooper an orphan at age eight.

While there was an investigation into the matter. Then Assistant District Attorney Sam Young had cleared Gordon of all charges. 

Bullock wasn't on the force at the time of the incident. So it didn't come to his mind that It could have been something in Gordon's past that would have caused this. 

The information that he had didn't list an address for Cooper. But it was highly doubtful that he would be at home. Bullock instead put out a BOLO or "Be on the Look Out" Order. Where the information and picture of Alan Cooper, would be distributed to all cops in the city.

Bullock took out the necessary paperwork for the order and when he finished with them. He then called the department's dispatch center.

"Dispatch"

"This is Captain Bullock at Major Crimes. I'm putting out a BOLO on one Alan Cooper. The information is coming now."

Bullock typed in a few commands and he transferred the files to Dispatch.

"Got it?"

"Yes sir." The dispatcher then relayed the information back to Bullock making sure everything was correct.

"That's right Alan Cooper: Suspected in the shooting of Barbra Gordon and the murder of Sam Young."

"The information will be distributed to all units"

"Thank you"

Bullock then hung up the phone and went to work. All he could do now was wait.

A few more hours passed and it was now passed 9:30. It had been 24 hours since Gordon was shot. The hospital said she was still under very-critical condition.

Seeing how he could do nothing more tonight. Bullock gathered his things and left his office. As he walked over to the elevator there were at least ten detectives in the squad room. All of them working the case. Whether it would be interviewing witnesses, checking sources, or checking on how the search for Cooper was going. They we're all working and wasn't to collect overtime. They all cared about their boss. It was odd for them that some so mighty could fall. But it had happened before in history and it would happen again. No one was untouchable or infallible. 

Bullock was now in his car driving home. While he wasn't sure if Delone was their waiting for him. He looked forward to resting for a few hours before going back on the job.

Traffic was getting thicker as he got closer to his apartment. When he was just a block away the traffic became gridlock. Leaving Bullock sandwich between cars. While waiting for the light to turn green. He'd look at the cars around him for no better reason than to keep his mind occupied. 

His eyes came to a car that was two lanes to the right of him. It was a compact and Bullock had an idea it was a Lex-Burst.

At first it was a glance at the driver. But something caught his eye and he looked again. There was Alan Cooper just two lanes to the right of him.

Bullock was shocked, what could have been the chances that a suspect involved in the attempted murder of a police car could be practically next to him. 

The first thing was that he grabbed the receiver that was connected to his police radio.

"Unit 75, calling to Central, Unit 75."

"This is Central, go ahead 75."

"I believe I've sighted a BOLO right next to me. I need confirmation."

"What's the plate number, 75.?"

The traffic light turned green and Bullock moved over to the lane that Cooper was. He could now get a clearer picture of the license plate.

"Central it's Victor-Bravo-Three-Delta-Eight-King."

"One moment, 75."

While waiting for confirmation Cooper was getting onto the Liberty expressway. 

The radio then began to squawk again.

"75, we've got a name. Car belongs to one Alan Cooper."

"Central, I'm now following Cooper. He's in a green Lex-Burst."

"What's your 20?"

"I'm now on the Liberty. Any available units?"

While Bullock waited for the answer. Cooper suddenly sped ahead of Bullock. Realizing that he was being followed by a cop.

"Central, be advised now in pursuit of a suspect."

"Copy 75, there are two units about half a mile back."

"Copy, also I'm gonna need aerial support. Ten-four."

While the dispatcher relayed the information to any units in the area. Bullock grabbed the red light and put it on his dash. He then turned it on a it began to flash red light. Next he turned on the siren. Hopefully the people could hear it despite the speeds.

Cooper raced through traffic and Bullock was right behind him. As they went through the expressway. More marked cars joined Bullock creating a mass of flashing light and a symphony of siren.

Realizing that there were more than fifteen police cars following him. Cooper began to weave through traffic. Thinking that he could cause a couple of cars to crash blocking the police cars.

He noticed up ahead that there were two large vans. Taking a big chance he attempted to squeeze through. 

But as he tried to fit through the narrow opening, one of the vans suddenly lurched, smacking into Cooper's car. The car began to spin out of control. 

"Suspect is losing control." Bullock said into the receiver. He then slammed on the brakes hoping he wouldn't run into the oncoming car. 

The Lex-Burst fish-tailed widely until it crashed into the concrete median. Smoke poured out of the front end of the car. While Bullock was no car expert he could tell the radiator was shot. 

Several police cars surrounded the Lex-Burst, boxing in Cooper. On the other side of the expressway were a couple more cruisers. They were all focused on the green compact.

Bullock finally came to a stop. He shut the siren off, although many other cars had their sirens blearing. 

He then got out of his car and withdrew his gun. He used the car door as a cover in case Cooper decided to open fire.

"Hands in the air!"

Other cops shouted similar words. A couple did it in other languages. 

There was nothing coming out of the vehicle. 

"Get out of the car!" Bullock shouted, the other cops said the same thing.

It was completely surreal with the smoke, lights, screams and sirens. If Bullock hadn't been trained for these type of situations. 

Suddenly there appeared to be some movement and then Cooper got out of the car. Despite the damage done to the car he appeared to not even have a scratch on him. In his right hand however was a Baretta 9mm.

"Drop the weapon!" Bullock screamed. "Do it now or we shoot!"

But despite all of the screaming for his to drop the gun and to get on the ground. Cooper did none of that and he stood there as if nothing was out of the ordinary. The gun just hung in his hand, like it wasn't even there.

"Last time! Drop the Gun and get on the ground!" Bullock screamed

Just as he finished that sentence, Cooper raised the gun and pointed it at Bullock. Everything was happening in less than a second. But it seemed to be moving at a snail's pace.

When Cooper had the weapon to eye level he attempted to pull the trigger. But he suddenly began to crumple to the ground.

Every cop fired their guns, including Bullock. The sound of gunfire was deafening, overpowering all other sounds for that split-second. And it just that same amount of time it all ended. Cooper dropped to the ground and a pool of blood began to grow under him. 

Even though the paramedics weren't their, every cop on the scene knew that Cooper was dead. When Bullock walked over to the body he noticed on the back of Cooper's neck was a tatoo. It indeed was in the shape of a cross.

"Captain, take a look at this." A uniform called over to him.

Bullock walked over to the car. 

"What is it? he asked 

The officer went into the vehicle. She reached in and pulled out a piece of paper with a gloved hand. 

"Let me get some gloves on." Bullock went back to his car, put on the gloves and then went back to where the officer was standing.

"Okay, I can take a look."

She handed the paper over to Bullock. He began to look it over. It was a letter:

To whom it may concern,

  
  


If you wanted to know. Yes I did shoot Barbara Gordon, although I learned only her husband was killed. It's a shame because I knew full well that I would be hunted to my death. Where it would be the street or rotting away in a jail cell. That I would die because of this.

But I'm perfectly secure about this. I don't fear death because I expect to face when I made that promise to get the ones who killed my parents. They we're good people and only wanted the best for me. Yes their choice of profession was rather dubious. But that doesn't mean that ought to be executed like the way they did. Commissioner Gordon used excessive force and she ought to pay for it. So my motive was none other than simple revenge. The only other question you may have is why I waited so long.

Well, it took me a very long time to come to terms of my pain. After much thought I came to the conclusion. That the only way to get what she deserves is the way my parents died. To go in guns ablazzing and not to look back.

While I don't know who is reading this I'm pretty sure it's law enforcement. So if it is. I just want to let you know to be careful out there. You don't know what kinds of paths you're carving for others out there.

  
  
  
  


That was the end of the letter. It stated why Cooper did it and it was how Bullock figured it. Cold, simple revenge brought on by hatred.

He went back to his car, grabbed an evidence bag and put the letter inside of it. 

It then took him a couple more hours to wrap up everything and when he got to his apartment. It was now around 2 in the morning.

When he opened the door there was no inside. There was however a message on his answering machine. Bullock pressed the play button and waited for that message.

"Cam, it's Carol. Just wanting to call you that I'm going to be at my hotel room tonight. I'm working on finding an apartment in the city. So I learned that you caught Gordon's shooter. Good job. People at work think you really did something today. And this is coming from the mouths of the of some who've been rescued by Superman. Anyway I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe we can meet for breakfast. Love ya, goodnight."

The message then ended and his apartment was once again silent. Not feeling very tired, Bullock went over to his kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. 

He opened it and began to drink when he heard a very familiar sound coming from one his windows. This meant he had company to attend to.

Leaving the beer on his kitchen table, Bullock walked out of his apartment and made his way to the roof.

On the roof he saw a lone figure dressed in black. Who was staring into the night. Bullock instantly knew who it was. It was Batman.

"So what's going on?" Bullock asked as set foot onto the roof.

"Heard about what happened to Gordon."

"Yeah, we got the guy who did it. She's still in very critical condition. Although it's starting to look better. I don't know what's she going to do when her husband is dead. But you can only take one thing at a time."

Batman nodded in agreement. 

"You know, I would expect you come out of nowhere and stop that chase on the Liberty, tonight."

"Busy, Mad Stan tried to blow up the phone company."

"Why would he do that?"

"To be honest, kept calling him at around dinner."

Bullock chuckled. "There are a lot of people who would give that guy a medal for that."

Batman smiled. "True."

"I got one piece of news for you. Mayor thinking of making me next Commissioner."

"You serious?"

"Well if Gordon decided to retire after her ordeal or doesn't make it."

"Aren't you a little low on the hierarchy?"

"That's what I thought. But the Deputy Commissioner thinks I've got a chance." 

A smile came to Bullock's lips.

"Why you smiling?"

"It's interesting. I was told by the Deputy Commissioner that back in the day. James Gordon was a Captain before he was made Commissioner. Makes you wonder that we could have these chats on another roof."

Batman thought about that. "Yeah it does."

"Well it's late and I figure you got a life outside of the costume. So I'm gonna go back to apartment, finish my beer and then get some sleep."

"Sounds like a plan."

"It sure does. Well guess I'll call it a night. Goodnight." 

Bullock began to walk back to his apartment, leaving Batman alone on the roof once again.

"Goodnight" He said to himself. He then unfurled his wings and then launched himself into the night.

  
  
  
  


Wayne Manor

Batman came back to the bat-cave and always Bruce Wayne was standing, waiting to critique McGinnis' moves.

"I heard they got Barbara's shooter." Wayne said to him.

"Yeah" He said as he removed the cowl. "Bullock told me."

"They say it's touch and go, but there is a chance she'll make it through."

"That's good."

McGinnis walked over to where the old costumes were kept. He went to look at the Batgirl costume sitting their inside of the case. Looking like it had just been put to together.

"You know it's interesting about what happened to Gordon?" McGinnis said to Wayne.

"How so?"

"That it wasn't Curare, Inque, Shirek, or even Mad Stan. That it was some guy with a grudge that started eighteen years ago."

Wayne nodded.

"I mean it's like the one's who affect our lives aren't the ones with crazy powers or costumes. But the ones who appear to be normal. Just regular people."

" I understand, you expect the worst to come from your enemies. But that it comes from the people you least expect."

McGinnis nodded and then began to get ready for the new day.

  
  
  
  


The End 


End file.
